findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Firbolg
Firbolgs were rare and reclusive creatures that preferred to avoid contact with other sentient races. They were generally thought to be a hybrid of goblin-kin and giant-blooded humans. This theory is supported by their customs and traditions. Among their own kind, they lived in colonies, which were usually found in forests or caverns located near powerful druidic sites and standing stones. Most furbolgs served The Serene Order of the Ancients. A firbolg was usually neutral good in alignment, although, due to their rejection of the giant caste system, they were seen as evil creatures by other giants. Description Early Ages Firbolgs were true giants. They resembled tall and well muscled humans. They generally had tawny skin and thick red hair. Furbolgs worked tirelessly to oversee human settlements on behalf of the Titans and greater giants. Furbolgs were always seen as guardians of humanity and worked to defend them against more savage giants after the fall of the Empyrean Empire. In later ages, furbogs abandoned their association with their ever more tyrannical giant masters, forming small druidic clans with humans and other races. Later Ages Firbolgs, after several millennia steeped in druidic and sequestered in small secretive clans had changed drastically resembling tall and well built hobgoblins, with males sporting great, thick beards. Their skin was often tinted grey or blue, and their hair, though it came in many colors, was usually either red or blonde. Furbolg ears were long and frayed, ending in reddish flaps. Most furbolgs, both male and female, supported bright red rhinarium around their nostrils, giving them an appearance much like a dog or bear. Despite being considered goblin-kin by some, furbolgs do not generally associate themselves with the Ibyth Imperium. It is not uncommon to find hobgoblins among furbolg settlements however, and over thousands of years, this may be the reason why their appearance has changed so drastically. Firbolgs saw the wearing of armor as cowardly, and thus did not usually wear armor. Society Firbolgs primarily worshipped the Old Faiths or Mab the Dreambringer, usually being raised close to the Order of the Ancients sites. The firbolgs had rejected the ordning, the customary social order amongst giants and giant-kin, and preferred to exercise free will by using a system called "the code". This was conceived ages ago, although its exact origins have been lost, and a written copy was usually required to be carried by all firbolgs, but the exact implementation varies from one community to the next. It promotes the idea that the society was the most important aspect and superseded the individual. Actions were more important than relatives or heritage. If "the code" was breached, a firbolg might have been enslaved within her own tribe, or banished completely, although transgressions were uncommon. The implications of "the code" meant that the firbolgs would treat all intelligent creatures as equals, and did not exhibit the same superior attitude that other giants and giant-kin display. Firbolgs had a rough form of democracy known as "the cast". This involved summoning all the firbolgs in a tribe who then would cast their vote on an issue by using a rune-engraved stone. Firbolgs believed that charity was a virtue, but also believed that it was harmful for the recipient to know the identity of the provider; because of this they appeared to be reclusive amongst the other races, although they were very sociable with established friends. They were extremely honest and could not lie without feeling physical discomfort, even if the lie was by omission. Firbolgs lived in settlements in remote hilly or forested areas, and would distrust any outsiders. They built wooden structures with thatched roofs, often with defensive towers.